1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image data processing apparatus which can add special effects to image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, there have been known many image data processing apparatuses which can give various special effects to image data.
These image data processing apparatuses have performed image processing by the following method:
First, digital image data input from a VTR etc. is successively stored in a frame memory in accordance with addresses generated from a write address generating circuit.
The image data stored in the frame memory is successively read out in a predetermined order in accordance with addresses generated from a read address generating circuit and then the read image data is subjected to the required processing.
Such an image data processing apparatus, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,465 for example.
However, in such image data processing apparatuses, there is further required to provide new special effects never before seen.